


Fifth Time Lucky

by RimmieTimmie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimmieTimmie/pseuds/RimmieTimmie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four times that Ryan comforted Gavin over his relationship, and the one time that Gavin comforted Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifth Time Lucky

**1.**

Gavin was upset. And tired. And irritated. He had a headache (which totally didn’t have anything to do with the five glasses of whisky he consumed last night), and the men in the office were being particularly noisy this morning.

Gavin slid on his headphones, loading up the editing software that would sort out their Capture files, and tried to block out the noise. It seemed to be getting better, and Gavin felt slightly better. The paracetamol he had taken 30 minutes ago had kicked in, and his headache was fading. That was, until Ray tapped him on the shoulder. He removed his headphones and turned to face the Puerto Rican.

“Your phone has been going off like mad.” Ray informed him.

Gavin thanked him, and turned to his phone, which was lit up. He unlocked it, and bit his lip. He had six missed calls and thirteen unread text messages, all from Nick.

His boyfriend. At least, Nick was his boyfriend. After the fight they had last night, he didn’t know what they were to each other right now. Ryan watched as Gavin unlocked his phone, and worry washed over him at the sight of the saddened Brit.

“You alright, Gavin?” Ryan asked calmly.

“Top, thanks, Rye-bread. Excuse me a sec.” Gavin said.

He got up quickly, and left the office, closing the door behind him. Gavin strolled out of the office, giving Kara a quick wave as he left the building. Once he was a safe distance away, he stood in the parking lot, and selected Nick’s contact on his phone.

After three rings, the Californian picked up the phone. “Gavin!”

“Nick.” Gavin replied.

“I’m sorry, Gav, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten mad. You’re right, I’ve been a dick lately.” Nick said in a hurry.

“It’s okay, Nick. I’ve been a right minge lately too.” Gavin stated.

“I Love you, Gav, but I’ve got to go. I have a meeting in three minutes.” Nick said, sounding slightly agitated.

“Of course you have.” Gavin muttered, unable to hide the venom in his voice.

“Don’t be like that, Gav. I’ll Skype you tonight, okay?” Nick said, and sighed when Gavin didn’t reply to him. “I love you Gavin, you have to know that.”

“I – I love you too Nick.” Gavin sighed.

Nick ended the call, and Gavin put his phone into his pocket. _Great, just great._  Gavin strolled back into the building, and headed to the kitchen to get a drink. In there, he ran into Ryan, who smiled at him, sipping a bottle of water. Gavin got his own bottle from the fridge, and turned to Ryan.

“You okay, Gav? The Grammar Police finally come to arrest you?” Ryan teased, trying to lighten the Brit’s mood.

“Not yet, Ry.” Gavin said, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards slightly. “Just Nick.”

“You two okay? I haven’t seen you two together in a while.” Ryan noted.

“He’s in Alabama. Some sort of conference there.” Gavin said, not being able to help his bitter tone. “He’s always in some sort of meeting.”

“You want to talk about it?” Ryan asked.

“I just – it feels like he never tries. I called him just, and he apologised for being a dick last night, then left straight away, saying he had a meeting.” Gavin muttered.

“Give him the benefit of the doubt, Gav. You’re just both stressed – it’ll get better after RTX. You can go on a summer holiday.” Ryan said, and this time Gavin actually chuckled.

“Yeah right.” He said, rolling his eyes. “This place would fall to pieces without me.”

“Well, we can’t go without our favourite British idiot, can we?” Ryan said, raising an eyebrow. “Come on, Geoff will be having kittens if we don’t get back to film this Let’s Play.”

“You can put them in the hole with Edgar.” Gavin reasoned.

* * *

 

**2.**

It had been a long two months. Gavin was still with Nick, who was actually in Austin for once. He and Gavin had been involved in an argument two days ago, and had not yet made up. Gavin put up a brave front, but Ryan knew how upset the Lad was. Therefore, he decided to bring back an old prank. And so on Tuesday morning, he had set to work.

By Wednesday, Gavin was speaking to Nick (barely), and as his phone started to ring in the middle of a Let’s Build with Ryan and Geoff, Gavin had them pause the recording so that he could answer it.

“Hello love!” Gavin answered cheerfully.

“You sound happy, Gav.” Nick replied, his voice irritated.

“You don’t, Nick. What’s up?” Gavin asked.

“Some fucker has put a buzzing thing in my desk at work, and I can’t get it out. I don’t know where it is, but it’s driving me insane. The other’s think it’s hilarious.” Nick explained. “I might be a little late to our dinner date, I’ll have to stay until I can get it out.”

“Have you checked under the monitor and the actual desk? They’d be good hiding places.” Gavin suggested. “I have to go, Nick, I’m in the middle of a recording. Good luck finding it. Love you.”

“Yeah, yeah, love you too.” Nick mumbled, hanging up the phone.

Gavin would have been annoyed at Nick’s rudeness, if he were not collapsing in giggles. Geoff looked confused, Ryan amused. Gavin walked back over to them, sending an accusing look to Ryan, who just shrugged.

“You’re an asshole, Haywood.” Gavin said, though he was still grinning.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Gavin.” Ryan shrugged.

“Nick says someone’s put an annoyance device in his desk, that goes off every ninety seconds, making a vibrating sound. He can’t find it anywhere, and his friends at work are laughing at him. Does that sound familiar to you?” Gavin explained.

“How strange.” Ryan shrugged, but he couldn’t fight the smile that appeared on his face.

“Nice job, Ryan. Want another beer?” Geoff asked, still laughing.

“Sure.” Ryan shrugged.

Geoff got up and headed to the kitchen to grab the three men another beer, and Gavin sent Ryan a smile, grateful for Ryan’s actions.

“It was you, Ryan, don’t deny it.” Gavin said, and Ryan held his hands up in mock surrender. “Thanks.”

“He shouldn’t be an asshole to you.” Ryan shrugged.

Geoff returned, handing the two another beer, and the three friends settled back into their Let’s Build, smiles still plastered on Team Love and Stuff’s faces.

* * *

**3.**

It was all over for Gavin and Nick. They had been involved in the argument to beat all arguments the previous night, and things had ended badly. It’s safe to say, there would be no reconciliation. The worst part was, everyone was at a loss with regards to comforting Gavin. The only person who knew how to comfort Gavin was Ryan, and Geoff hoped to god that the Gent would cheer the Brit up today.

Sure enough, three videos into their day of filming, Gavin was considerably more cheerful. There was a picture of Nick stuck in the wall, pinned up. The six men had spent ten minutes throwing darts into the picture (after Ray had drawn on it quite comically, giving the male model a rather fetching moustache and a pair of devil horns).

Now, during a Minecraft Let’s Play, the others were surprised to see that Gavin seemed to be more chirpy than he had been in weeks. They were meant to be playing ‘Enter The Negatower’, but Gavin and Ryan were messing around to the side of the game.

Gavin had wrote a sign stating ‘Ryan once fingered a baby’s anus.’ Ray and Michael saw the sign and started to laugh, which drew Ryan’s attention to it. He came over to the sign, and rolled his eyes, chuckling.

“Am I going to have to beat you to death?” Ryan sighed.

“Oh, please do.” Geoff begged. “Then we can get round to Gavin actually picking a fucking door.”

“YOU SPIN ME RIGHT ROUND BABY RIGHT ROUND” Gavin sang loudly.

Ryan took Gavin’s distraction to destroy the sign he had created, and place it again, writing ‘Gavin was the baby’ onto the sign. When Gavin returned from spinning around on his chair like a maniac, he saw the sign and squealed.

“RYANNN!” Gavin sighed.

“Bonus round!” Geoff announced. “First one to make me a piece of armor. GO!”

They all raced off, out of the castle. Gavin soon had enough leather to make some leather boots, and quickly crafted them. He began to run back to the base when he was intercepted by Ryan, who snuck up on him from behind and killed him before Gavin had realised what had happened.

What Ryan didn’t expect, however, was for Gavin to slam his controller onto his desk and charge over to Ryan, pushing him off his desk and pinning him to the ground. Jack described what was happening in the microphone as the others laughed at two one the floor.

“I think you just like being on top of me, Gavin.” Ryan whispered, quietly enough so that the microphones couldn’t hear as the two wrestled around.

“You might not be wrong, Ryan.” Gavin replied, sending a quick wink to the Gent before getting to his feet and offering Ryan a hand. The Georgian man took it from him, and pulled himself up.

“AND RAY WINS THE BONUS ROUND!” Geoff announced.

“Thanks, Baby-fingerer.” Gavin said, sending a mock-glare Ryan’s way.

“Anytime, Gavino.” Ryan chuckled.

* * *

 

**4.**

Gavin had been increasingly flirty with Ryan, and everyone had noticed. Ray shouted 'FREEWOOD' very loudly at least twice a day, and the fans were all behind it. They all joked about it, but it was making Ryan incredibly confused.

Sure, he knew he liked Gavin, but why would it be happening the other way around? Gavin had always seen the Gent as nothing more than a friend, he'd said so himself on several occasions. Ryan shrugged it off as playing it up for the cameras, which Gavin did often.

"You have a fantastic arse, Ryan." Gavin's British accent floated through the room.

Ryan had to do a double take. "I KNOW! Oh, you mean the character." Ryan joked, and they all laughed, though Ryan knew that his cheeks had turned slightly pinker.

They continued playing, and it came to a point when they were preparing for a Heist. Gavin had just managed to get a boat, and listened to Ray's instructions.

"So I wanna hide the boat now?" Gavin questioned.

"I mean it could probably fit in one of your nostrils." Ryan shrugged.

"Very funny, Rye-bread." Gavin said, chuckling.

"Team Love and Stuff over here." Jack said.

"Fuck you, Gavin! Nice Dynamite has gone out the fucking window!" Michael ranted jokingly.

"HEY! WAFFLEO! We Are Friends, Friends Love Each Other!" Ray interrupted.

"Sorry, Ray. I let my desires get the better of me." Gavin joked, sending a wink in Ryan's direction.

"Jesus H. Christ, Gavin, keep your hormones in check." Geoff joked. "Let's focus, assholes."

"You know, Ry, I like that we have a team now." Gavin stated.

"We do?" Ryan questioned.

"Yeah, we have a poster and everything." Gavin chuckled.

"Well then, it’s definitely official if we have a poster." Ryan said, earning a pout from Gavin.

“Ok assholes, we’ll grab lunch and then film the intro.” Ray announced.

All pleased that they were prepared for the video, the six men left the office. Jack and Geoff went to Jersey Mike’s to grab a sandwich. Michael left to find Lindsay, and Ray was spending lunch with Miles, Kerry and Tina. That left Ryan and Gavin.

“Hey, Gav, I’m gonna grab some pizza from Homeslice. You want in?” Ryan asked.

Gavin nodded eagerly, feeling his stomach rumbling. They left the office in Ryan’s car, and were soon pulling up in the Homeslice parking lot. They both got out of the car, with Gavin laughing at a joke Ryan had made about his terrible parking skills. He abruptly stopped laughing when they saw who was exiting one of their favourite fast food joints.

The one and only Nick Trent, Gavin’s ex-boyfriend. The Brit hadn’t seen Nick for over two months, and he was very pleased about that fact. Now, though it was a whole lot worse… Nick was with a woman. They were laughing, he had his arm wrapped around her waist, and was whispering something in her ear.

Ryan felt Gavin tense up beside him, and looked up to see Gavin’s asshole of an ex-boyfriend walking towards them, a pretty girl on his arm.

“Gavin, I haven’t seen you in a long time.” Nick greeted.

“Yeah, you haven’t.” Gavin replied, his voice surprisingly calm.

“How have you been? Achievement Hunter is really taking off now, isn’t it? What is it, half a million subscribers now?” Nick asked.

“Nearly three million.” Ryan interjected, when Gavin said nothing.

“Wow, well, glad to see you’re doing well for yourself. Must dash – nice seeing you.” Nick said.

The two walked away, leaving Ryan with a blank-faced Gavin. Ryan took hold of Gavin’s hand, and led him into Homeslice. Gavin was silent the whole way, his face expressionless. Ryan ordered for them both, and grabbed a booth inside the joint.

“Gav?” Ryan asked softly, squeezing Gavin’s hand, hoping the touch would illicit a reaction from the Lad.

“He’s with a woman.” Gavin said, his voice cold. “How could I ever compete with a woman?”

“You don’t need to compete with a woman, Gavin. You don’t need to compete with anyone, ever. If they can’t see how great you are right away, then they obviously don’t deserve you.”

At that point, Gavin reached across the table and engulfed Ryan in a hug. Ryan was surprised, but hugged the Lad back all the same. “Thanks, Ry. What did you order?”

“Pepperoni.” Ryan said. “I knew we both liked it.”

“You’re a good egg.” Gavin said.

“And you’re a strange egg – but I’ll deal with it.” Ryan joked.

* * *

 

**5.**

It was two weeks later when things would come to a crescendo between the two. The whole of Rooster Teeth was going out for a meal. Ryan and Gavin were the first ones there; Ryan liked to be early, and Geoff had dropped Gavin off before leaving to pick up Ray.

Gavin was about to make a joke about how suave Ryan looked when he caught sight of Ryan. The man looked tense and agitated, and was staring at a couple walking towards them. A man of similar height to him, with dark spiked hair and a nice suit on. He had a rather attractive red-haired woman on his arm, and the man was smiling at Ryan. Ryan was not smiling back.

“That’s my ex, and he’s coming over here to flaunt his girlfriend. Shit.” Ryan cursed.

“Ryan! I haven’t seen you for a long time! How have you been?” The man asked.

“I’ve been good, thanks, Oscar.” Ryan replied, trying to be as polite as possible.

“Oh, where are my manners? This is Ellie, she’s my fiancé.” Oscar said, giving his female companion a name.

Gavin saw the awkwardness between the two, and left the bar to go towards Ryan. He laced his hand into Ryan’s, and kissed him quickly on the lips.   


“Hello, I’m Gavin – Ryan’s boyfriend.”  Gavin greeted cheerfully, ignoring Ryan’s surprised expression.

“Nice to meet you! You’ve got a cutie there, Ryan.” Oscar chuckled.

“Yeah – Yeah, I have.” Ryan said, smiling at Gavin.

“Well, we better be going.” Oscar said.

The two disappeared, and Ryan turned to Gavin, an eyebrow raised.

“What was that, Gavin?” Ryan asked.

“Ry, I could only resist you for so long, and I figured we might as well make your ex jealous at the same time.” Gavin explained calmly, as if he was discussing the weather.

“You could only resist me for so long?” Ryan questioned.

“Please don’t be an idiot, Rye-bread. Team Love and Stuff and all that, yeah?” Gavin chuckled, pressing his lips to Ryan’s for the second time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so my fic writing tumblr is ah-fics-bitches.tumblr.com  
> If you have any prompts then feel free to send them to me!


End file.
